1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel with improved display characteristics and a mask used to fabricate the same, and more particularly to an LCD panel having an improved seal to prevent impurities from flowing from the seal to an active region of the LCD panel in which an image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD is a display device having an LCD panel formed by bonding two display plates with liquid crystals therebetween. The LCD changes the array of the liquid crystals using an electric field formed in the LCD panel to adjust a light transmittance, thereby displaying an image.
The two display plates are aligned and bonded using a seal. The seal prevents the liquid crystals from leaking and protects liquid crystal cells from external circumstances and external environment. However, the seal is made of a thermosetting resin or an ultraviolet-curable resin and may not be satisfactorily hardened due to fabrication or material problems. The seal that is not hardened satisfactorily causes contact reaction with liquid crystals, thereby forming impurity particles. When the impurity particles flow into an active region in which an image is displayed, the light transmittance of the liquid crystals is changed, decreasing display characteristics of the LCD panel.